love_livefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
CheerDay CheerGirl!
CheerDay CheerGirl! là CD được tặng kèm từ Printemps, nhóm nhỏ thuộc μ’s. CD được tặng kèm khi mua toàn bộ Love Live! Season 2 Blu-ray từ . Bài hát được phát hành ngày 25 tháng 12, 2014. Lời bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, phối nhạc và biên soạn bởi Sasaki Hiroshi. Danh sách bản Track 'Bản chính thức (BEPC-0012)' 'CD' #CheerDay CheerGirl! #CheerDay CheerGirl! (Off Vocal) Video PV by Lantis = Audio :Lưu ý! Các bản nhạc dưới đây không thể nghe được bằng Ipad hay bất cứ thiết bị nào không thể chạy được file .ogg. Lyrics Rōmaji= Hey hey hey mite yo Hey hey hey kocchi Hey hey hey genki wakete ageru yo oide ieei! Let's fight, I say "chance!" Let's fight, You know "chance!" Let's fight, You gotta chance!! Sora o yubisashite ashita tobou ka? tte Ii dashisouna kimi dakara ki ni natchau (natchau!) Itsumo yari sugite nazeka okorarete Waratte iru kimi ga daisuki (Kyunto natchau… demo ne naisho) Sukoshi kocchi o mite yo (nee nee kocchi!) CheerDay CheerGirl! Me no mae de (Hey hey!) CheerDay CheerGirl! Iitai na (Hey hey!!) Ganbaru hito wa suteki datte minna omotteru no! CheerDay CheerGirl! Me no mae de (Hey hey!) CheerDay CheerGirl! Iitai na (Hey hey!!) Yume ga zettai kanau you ni ouen shiteru yo Ude o futte ponpon o futte ieei! Rettsu fai! Let's fight, I say "chance!" Let's fight, You know "chance!" Let's fight, You gotta chance!! Moshimo korondara wazato neta furi o Shichaisouna kimi dakedo ochikomu no? (nade nade) Nesshin na kao ga ii na kossori nagameteru yo Shashin totte mitaku naru kara (Jitto gaman… chotto kawaii) Genki o wakete ageru (ippai ageru!) CheerDay CheerBoy! Harikitte (Hey hey!) CheerDay CheerBoy! Susumou ne (Hey hey!!) Ganbaru toki ga utsukushii tte meigen atta kana? CheerDay CheerBoy! Harikitte (Hey hey!) CheerDay CheerBoy! Susumou ne (Hey hey!!) Yume wa nando mo umareru nda ouen shiteru yo Itai hodo ponpon o futte ieei! Rettsu Fai! Dakara kocchi o mite yo (nee nee kocchi!) CheerDay CheerGirl! Me no mae de (Hey hey!) CheerDay CheerGirl! Iitai na (Hey hey!!) Ganbaru hito wa suteki datte minna omotteru no! CheerDay CheerGirl! Me no mae de (Hey hey!) CheerDay CheerGirl! Iitai na (Hey hey!!) Yume ga zettai kanau you ni ouen shiteru yo Ude o futte ponpon o futte ieei! Rettsu fai! Itai hodo ponpon o futte ieei! Rettsu fai! |-| Kanji= Hey hey hey　見てよ　Hey hey hey　こっち Hey hey hey　元気分けてあげるよおいでイェーイ！ Let's fight, I say "chance!" Let's fight, You know "chance!" Let's fight, You gotta chance!! 空を指差して　明日飛ぼうか？って 言い出しそうな君だから気になっちゃう　（なっちゃう！） いつもやり過ぎて　なぜか怒られて 笑っている君が大好き （きゅんとなっちゃう…でもね内緒） 少しこっちを見てよ　（ねえねえこっち！） CheerDay CheerGirl! 目の前で　（Hey hey!） CheerDay CheerGirl! 言いたいな　（Hey hey!!） がんばる人は素敵だって　みんな思ってるの！ CheerDay CheerGirl! 目の前で　（Hey hey!） CheerDay CheerGirl! 言いたいな　（Hey hey!!） 夢が絶対叶うように応援してるよ 腕を振ってポンポンを振ってイェーイ！レッツファイッ！ Let's fight, I say "chance!" Let's fight, You know "chance!" Let's fight, You gotta chance!! もしも転んだら　わざと寝たふりを しちゃいそうな君だけど落ち込むの？　（なでなでっ） 熱心な顔がいいな　こっそり眺めてるよ 写真撮ってみたくなるから （じっとガマン…ちょっと可愛い） 元気を分けてあげる　（いっぱいあげる！） CheerDay CheerBoy!　張り切って　（Hey hey!） CheerDay CheerBoy!　進もうね　（hey hey!!） がんばる時が美しいって　名言あったかな？ CheerDay CheerBoy!　張り切って　（Hey hey!） CheerDay CheerBoy!　進もうね　（hey hey!!） 夢は何度も生まれるんだ応援してるよ 痛いほどポンポンを振ってイェーイ！レッツファイッ！ だからこっちを見てよ　（ねえねえこっち！） CheerDay CheerGirl! 目の前で　（Hey hey!） CheerDay CheerGirl! 言いたいな　（Hey hey!!） がんばる人は素敵だって　みんな思ってるの！ CheerDay CheerGirl! 目の前で　（Hey hey!） CheerDay CheerGirl! 言いたいな　（Hey hey!!） 夢が絶対叶うように応援してるよ 腕を振ってポンポンを振ってイェーイ！レッツファイッ！ 痛いほどポンポンを振ってイェーイ！レッツファイッ！ |-| English= Hey hey hey, look at me, hey hey hey, over here Hey hey hey, share your vigor and come here Yay! Let’s fight, I say “chance!” Let’s fight, You know “chance!” Let’s fight, You gotta chance!! Pointing at the sky, "Let's soar tomorrow, okay?" Because it's you who's saying it, I start feeling uneasy (feeling uneasy!) You're always overdoing it, getting angry for some reason But I love it when you're laughing (My chest will tighten… but it’s a secret) Look over here for a bit (hey hey over here!) CheerDay CheerGirl! In front of your eyes (Hey hey!) CheerDay CheerGirl! I want to say it (Hey hey!!) People who do their best are wonderful, everyone is thinking that! CheerDay CheerGirl! In front of your eyes (Hey hey!) CheerDay CheerGirl! I want to say it (Hey hey!!) In order for our dreams to definitely come true, we will be cheering Wave your arms and wave your pompons, Yay! Let’s fight! Let’s fight, I say “chance!” Let’s fight, You know “chance!” Let’s fight, You gotta chance!! If you fall down, you’ll pretend to be asleep It seems like you will do that, but won't you feel sad? (pat pat) Your zealous face is great, I’m secretly looking at you Since I want to try taking photos of you (This firm patience… it’s kind of cute) Share my vigor (fill it up!) CheerDay CheerBoy! Keep your spirits up (Hey hey!) CheerDay CheerBoy! Let’s move forward (Hey hey!!) Times when you try your best are lovely, wasn't that a wise saying? CheerDay CheerBoy! Keep your spirits up (Hey hey!) CheerDay CheerBoy! Let’s move forward (Hey hey!!) New dreams are continuously being born, we will be cheering Wave your pompons until it hurts, Yay! Let’s fight! Therefore, look over here (hey hey over here) CheerDay CheerGirl! In front of your eyes (Hey hey!) CheerDay CheerGirl! I want to say it (Hey hey!!) People who do their best are wonderful, everyone is thinking that! CheerDay CheerGirl! In front of your eyes (Hey hey!) CheerDay CheerGirl! I want to say it (Hey hey!!) In order for our dreams to definitely come true, we will be cheering Wave your arms and wave your pompons, Yay! Let’s fight! Wave your pompons until it hurts, Yay! Let’s fight! References Thể_loại:Μ's Songs Thể_loại:Bài hát của Muse Thể_loại:Bài hát của μ’s Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Love Live! School Idol Project Thể_loại:Single của μ’s Thể_loại:Chim non Thể_loại:Bánh mì Thể_loại:Cơm